Daughter of White
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [Based on the Vocaloid song of the same name] (Story of Evil-verse) Aria hated her strange hair that made her an outcast in her own village. Praying, for a friend, she gets one in the form of Safu and then things go downhill thanks to the Son of Evil.


**Rating: T**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, grammatical errors(?), yuri, death off-screen, genocide of brown haired girls**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or the song Daughter of White or anything relating to the Evillious Chronicles. They belong to their respectful owners (notice me one day, mothy). Please support the official release.**

 **Beta: None**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree. Happy Birthday!**

 **Anime: Welcome to the No. 6 one-shot Daughter of White! Based on the Vocaloid song of the same name, the one-shot covers the events of Daughter of White by Yowane Haku. It is centered around the titular daughter of white from Story of Evil-verse. With that in mind, onto the story!**

 _ **There was, once upon a time, in another place,**_

 _ **An evil kingdom who no person dared to face.**_

 _ **And the ruler was a boy so mean.**_

 _ **A tiny little prince of only age fifteen!**_

 **Daughter of White**

 _ **"I'm sorry for being alive."**_

 _Scene 1 Forest_

Aria was born in a small village in No. 5, away from most human contact. Everyone in town knew her but no one was actually friends with her because she was seen as an oddity. For you see, everybody in the village had beautiful brown hair that varied from length to style. Everyone except Aria, with her red-blonde hair and cerulean eyes.

She was seen as a freak for her different colored hair that not even her own mother possessed. The poor outcast, abandoned by her mother and with no place to turned to, would often go to the Millennium Tree, deep in the forest.

Aria often went to the old tree alone and prayed to the goddess Elyurias in that tree. It was said that the goddess could grant wishes so Aria went to her with her pleas. Today, she had returned and was kneeling, praying once again.

"Living all alone is very sad. I just want someone, anyone, to be my friend."

A small bird flew over her head, making Aria look up at the branches of the old tree. It was said to have come from the First Period but she wasn't sure if it was true. What she did know was this was an old holy tree that had helped people with their wishes.

Aria just wondered when her wish would ever come true.

 _ **"I just want someone, anyone, to be my friend."**_

 _Scene 2 Village_

Aria was heading to the tree to pray once again, her face filled with melancholy, when she saw a young woman unconscious by the roots of the holy tree. She dropped the basket where she had made her lunch and rushed forward to aid the woman. She took the other into her arms, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

The other girl's eyes twitched before opening, revealing beautiful gray eyes that matched her beautiful long brown hair. She mumbled something before she passed out again. Not knowing what else to do, Aria carried the girl on her back and walked back to the village to seek help for the girl.

No one in the village knew the mysterious girl. When she awoke, she said her name was Safu and became a beloved member of the village. Strangely enough, she started trying to become friends with Aria and, through the course of four months, the two became close despite how different they were.

"There goes Safu again."

"Oh, she looks so beautiful."

"Did you hear about what she did?"

"Of course!"

"She's so wonderful."

"What a radiant smile."

Aria heard the other villagers speaking as she turned to see Safu walking through the market. A male was bright red as he gave her a bouquet of colorful flowers. Safu took it and smiled, the tender smile that everyone loved to see.

Safu had the most beautiful brown hair in the village and was beloved by everyone with her kind voice and smile. She was the opposite of Aria, who had the ugly red-blonde hair and was the unwanted outcast. She looked away, wondering why someone like Safu would want to be with someone like her.

 _Why are you being so kind to me?_

 _Are you just pitying me because I'm so inferior to you?_

Aria hated not knowing so she finally asked the ever happy Safu why someone like her would want to be friends with someone like Aria. She had to be doing it out of pity so the others could see her like an angel. That was it, wasn't it?

"No, that's not true."

"Don't lie!" Aria cried, wiping her tears away furiously. The two were deep in the forest, away from others the way Aria liked it. She sniffed, "I'm inferior to you so you pretend to be my friend to feel better. Don't . . . Don't say you actually like me!"

 _Not the me with the red-blonde hair._

Safu took her into her arms, swaying slightly as she answered, "I do like you, Aria. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met."

Aria paused, feeling so much sincerity in the other's voice. She cried, Safu holding her tight and comforting her until the tears were gone and Aria silently thanked the gods for finally granting her the wish she had wanted so badly to be fulfilled.

 _ **"Even if the entire world laughed and despised me**_

 _ **I had a person who needed me**_

 _ **That's all I need to be happy."**_

 _Scene 3 Urban_

Aria wiped her brow that was filling with sweat as she finished hanging up the clothes of her new employer, the kind Haru Kurokami. The breeze felt nice, especially since her hair was up. She stared at the sky before she heard a soft chuckle, "Don't slack off, Aria."

She turned around, fixing her hair, "Says the one who took forever to get here, Safu."

Safu laughed, coming with a basket filled with the clothes she had washed. Her once long hair had been cut short by the woman as she felt that it got in the way during her chores.

The two of them had left the village a while back, about three months ago or so. They became servants under the wealthy merchant Haru Kurokami who had ties with the royals of various countries like No. 4 and No. 6.

Haru and Natasha, his wife, were kind to all of their servants, often giving them free days, paying them more than other masters did and hardly made them work too hard. All they had to do was the laundry, cleaning and entertaining their young daughter Yui, who loved Aria and Safu.

It had been scary leaving the village that she'd lived in all her life but it was fine since they were together. Safu sat down, staring at the wet clothes. She began to wring it, looking awfully clumsy doing it. Aria giggled, "You're still so clumsy working, Safu."

"I'm just not used to it." Safu agreed.

The two laughed and Aria began to help Safu, teaching her poor friend the proper way to wring the clothes and how to hang it up. The hard work they did seemed like fun these days, considering how much they had fun working.

The two were much beloved in the mansion that they worked with, especially Safu. Aria didn't mind because Safu was a beautiful, smart and so kind. Who wouldn't love her over someone like her? Again, she didn't mind because, while everyone loved Safu so much, Safu only loved her, for some strange reason.

It was around these happy times that a strange slate-haired male from No. 4 appeared in the mansion to talk with Haru. He met with Safu and, much like everyone else that saw her, fell in love. Unlike others that had fallen for her, however, he was a prince, soon to be king, from across the sea.

Safu didn't like Prince Nezumi in that regard. Aria knew this because Safu had told her so. However, she was fond of the charming prince and often met with him in No. 5. Today was such a day, Aria thought with a sigh, staring at the clock as she washed dishes.

The door open and Safu entered. She looked like she was thinking about something important since there was a small frown on her face. She sat down before she spoke, "Aria, Nezumi wants to marry me."

Aria dropped the plates, turning around rapidly, "Wha . . .What?"

"He asked for my hand for marriage."

Aria coughed, looking away, "Ah. . . what did you say?"

"No, of course." Safu answered, giving a small pout, "He rejected the prince of No. 6 because he wanted to marry me."

"Then you should have taken his offer," Aria stammered out, turning back to finish washing the rest of the dishes, "If you'd marry him, you'd become queen of No. 4."

"But I love someone else."

Aria coughed again, "R-Really?"

"Uh huh. It's someone who's very special to me."

"Really?"

"Yes." Arms snaked around Aria's waist and she felt Safu place her chin on her shoulder. Safu laughed as Aria's face turned a bright shade of red, "It's the most wonderful person that I've ever met. I hope that they love me as well."

"Safu," Aria turned and the two embraced, their hearts filled with love. Everything should've been perfect after that because things had felt perfect to her. But it wasn't.

The land was engulfed in war. Prince Shion of No. 6 gave out the orders to kill all the brown-haired girls of No. 5 as the country was attacked. Their kind employers, fearing what could happen to their servants, allowed them to stay and hide.

Aria was so scared as she held the sleeping Safu in her arms. They were currently hiding in the attic, where they had been allowed to live as the war occurred. Through the small window, Aria could see fire in the distance. There were bodies all around the mansion and Aria feared going outside.

"Your turn to sleep." Safu mumbled, tapping her shoulder.

"I'm too scared." Aria admitted.

Safu hummed, "I know. I am as well. I wish that this meaningless war could end." She nuzzled close to Aria's neck, "When the war ends, we should move into the forest together."

Aria imagined that and relaxed. She nodded, leaning on Safu's head, "Yes. That sounds so lovely."

The next day, their employer, Haru, told them that there was a way for them to run to No. 6 for safety but they had to escape separately. Safu, the self-sacrificing idiot, told Aria to go first. Aria didn't want to leave her behind but Safu insisted.

"Live long, Aria. I'll catch up." Safu said, making Aria put on a cloak. Aria sniffed before Safu gave her a chaste kiss, "We'll live together in the forest, the two of us, when the war is over. Just wait for me."

Aria nodded, "Yes. I'll wait for you."

Aria traversed through the various cities of No. 5, escaping certain death from the soldiers of No. 6 because of her red-blonde hair. Still, the sight of various brown haired girls dead on the streets scared her, making her have terrible nightmares the days she decided to sleep. She just hoped that Safu was safe and following close behind.

By the time she arrived at No. 6, she heard that the war was already over. She rushed back to the mansion to find Safu only to find out that the girl that had been her only friend, who she had loved, had been one of the many casualties in the war.

 _If only I hadn't left her alone. . ._

While Aria mourned, she heard rumors of a revolution against Prince Shion but she didn't feel like fighting. No. She decided that she wanted to run away from all this sorrow and try to mourn for Safu in peace.

 _ **"Everyone, everyone was gone**_

 _ **Except for myself with the red-blonde hair."**_

 _Scene 3.5 Revolution_

 _"Down with the son of evil!"_

 _"Those people will storm the castle and break every door until they find me."_

 _"Down with the son of evil!"_

" _It's fine, we're twins after all. Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_

 _"Down with the son of evil!"_

 _"You're such a disrespectful man."_

 _"Down with the son of evil!"_

 _"Any last words?"_

 _"Oh, it's tea time."_

And so fell the blade of a guillotine, ending the rule of the tyrant son of evil, a prince of only fifteen years of age.

 _ **"I wish I could've died in your place."**_

 _Scene 4 Port_

Aria had moved far from the city she had lived with Safu in No. 5. She resided in a port town in No. 6, having become a nun in the local church and helping Naoko with the orphaned children in their care. She didn't know what else she could have done. She wanted to repent for surviving when Safu had been killed. It would've been better if she could have taken her place.

Aria walked through the coastline, having a basket of food she was planning to give to the orphans under her wing. It had been at least two months since the revolution, where Prince Shion had been dethroned and executed. Despite knowing that, she found no happiness. Safu was still dead, anyways.

She was nearing the coastline when she saw a body by the sea, waves crashing onto the body. For a moment, she believed the person was dead. She rushed to the person and saw it was a young boy of at least fifteen with white hair and pale skin. He was dressed in rather nice clothes considering he must have been homeless. The black cloak he had was haphazardly covering only his chest area and not his legs.

Aria pulled the other to her, giving small slaps to his face. After a while, red eyes opened and mumbled a weak, "Aster?"

"Are you okay?"

The other stared at her with such sad eyes that looked so familiar but she couldn't pinpoint from where. He nodded, voice hoarse as he answered, "I'm okay."

"Do you need shelter?"

The boy stared at her and gave the smallest of nods. Aria smiled, "Okay. I am Aria. What's your name?"

"Astre." He said, "Nice to meet you.

Over the course of six months, Aria and Astre became close, even though the other hardly spoke. He always seemed preoccupied, staring at the horizon. He always did it during sunrise and sunset. When asked, he would smile so sadly and answer, "When we joined hands, we were able to create a more beautiful orange sky."

No one knew who he was missing. Aria didn't want to pry because she was also missing someone. She supposed that Astre lost someone during the war and revolution as well. She sighed, staring out the window. Astre was reading a Tale of Four Kings by Hao Kuon to the orphans, all of the children staring at him in awe.

Aria was impressed as well, since no one had ever tried to read that story since Naoko brought the book to their home. However, the moment his eyes met the old, dusty book, Astre had looked so happy and nostalgic. She smiled. At least one of the two were happy.

"Mother Aria, Mother Aria, come here!" One of the girls named Aya asked, "You have to listen to the story!"

Aria smiled, seeing the children and Astre. It wasn't the way she'd been happy before with Safu, but this was nice. She chuckled, exiting the chapel from the open window, "Alright, I suppose I can spare a moment."

The children didn't want to get adopted. They wanted to spend their days listening to fantastical stories read by the wonderful voice of their "Father" - the name the children had taken to calling Astre - while eating the great food of their "Mother" - Aria was always trying to tell them to call her Sister - and being protected by their "Grandfather" - a nickname Naoko didn't like since he was only nineteen - in their home by the sea.

It was a strange home. But a family could be a red-blonde nun, a scary former assassin, a mysterious boy with depression and their fourteen orphaned children.

 _ **"I've always been softly complaining**_

 _ **A boring existence."**_

 _Scene 5 Church_

It was the night yet Aria couldn't sleep. She had been trying to get one of the children - little Megumi who lost his parents during the war in No. 5 - to sleep after he had a nightmare. She was in the kitchen, preparing the sides for breakfast tomorrow, when she heard noise coming from the chapel. She blinked, leaving the food unattended.

She opened the door that led from the kitchen to the church. The pews were empty and the candles were no longer lit. However, from the small window that allowed the moonlight in, she could see that the door of the confession box was open.

She walked towards there, wondering if it was a burglar or one of the children. She heard someone talking and she recognized Astre's voice. She frowned, about to speak when she stopped to hear what the boy was saying in between sobs.

". . . I want to repent but I can't, not after killing so many people for my jealousy. I'm the reason Aster is dead, the reason why No. 5 and No. 6 are in ruin. It's all my fault . . ."

Aria covered her mouth in shock, taking several steps back in horror. How could this be? Her friend, Astre, was indeed . . .

The Son of Evil.

 _ **"In the empty confession box at night**_

 _ **I overheard his confession."**_

 _Scene 6 Seaside_

Prince Shion had ruined Aria's life by waging war on No. 5 and killing Safu. Aria's suffering had stemmed from the death of Safu, the death caused by the order from the Son of Evil to kill all the brown-haired girls of No. 5.

Aria wanted revenge.

She walked outside in the middle of the night to see Shion standing alone by the sea, holding something in his hands. He was staring at the horizon, looking so lonely and sad. Aria came up from behind him. Without speaking, she took out a knife from her pocket, glaring at Shion's back.

"I'm sorry, Aster." Shion whispered.

Aria pointed the knife at the boy's back and swung it up.

 _ **"In a harbor at the edge of town stands**_

 _ **A lonely boy."**_

 _Scene 7 Seaside_

Aria was sitting on a blanket, looking up at the sky. The sky was blue like always, with white clouds dotting the vast sky. The air smelled nice and there was a small breeze that made her hair move. She sighed, closing her eyes, "Safu, there's something I have to apologize to you. I couldn't do it."

"Aria!"

 _I couldn't take your revenge._

Shion was playing in the ocean with the kids, yelling as they all tried to tackle him into the sea. He laughed, looking happier than the first days Aria met him but he still held the same sadness and loneliness.

He was the same person I was once, Aria thought. A very very lonely person. Living all alone is very sad.

"I'll save you!" Aria laughed, standing up to join the children and Shion.

Shion of No. 6 was the cruel Son of Evil that had destroyed countries because of his pride. Astre of No. 6 was a boy that lost his beloved twin brother and home and missed his old life but wanted to rebuild his life doing some good to repent for unknown sins.

Astre, the boy that couldn't do anything in the beginning, had improved in his cooking. The brioches that he'd cooked for lunch were really delicious.

The days seemed to blend in their church. Many people gave thanks to the boys and Aria for taking care of the children but Naoko said it was the least they could do. After all, who else to take care of the orphaned children of war than an assassin, a survivor of war and the prince that caused the war?

Aria looked at the seaside where she had been planning to kill Shion two months ago as Shion and Naoko were playing with the children outside. She frowned, remembering that she had seen an illusion under the pale moonlight, an illusion that had made her halt her plans. She hummed, "I wonder who that boy was."

 _ **Even if the entire world**_

 _ **Should become your enemy**_

 _ **I will always protect you**_

 _ **So you just be happy somewhere else**_

 **Anime: I like this installment, even though it's not the longest, because it shows an outside perspective from Aster and Shion's from Story of Evil. Also, this story takes place after Regret Message so Shion is already repenting for his actions. The layout of this story is different than the other SOE fanfics because this is how the story is told in the PV of Daughter of White.**

 **The orphans that are named are Aya and Megumi, OCs from previous fanfics. The other children are: Shun, Rin, Ryoko, Takao, Riku, Dylan, Nath, Nea, Eren, Mikaela, Yudai and Tsubasa. Now, all you need is the Safu-centric story to finish off the Story of Evil oneshot stories.**


End file.
